You & I
by RevolutionaryWarlock
Summary: Eliza isn't a risk taker. She doesn't flirt, doesn't go out all that much. But after a less than ideal rainstorm and an attractive random stranger she meets on the subway, things could be changing. Modern AU. Oneshot.
**Author's Note:** **I was feeling bad about ignoring Eliza while I've been writing all those Lams things, so here's a little Hamliza to make up for that, and the fact that I haven't posted anything recently and I probably won't for awhile. _I am working on it I promise. But school is a thing._**

 **I may continue this, at least one more part, but who knows what I'll do, tbh. If you like it, though, comment or favorite it so I know that it would be worth continueing.**

 **You guys rock.**

* * *

Eliza Schuyler never liked the rain. Rain was gloom. Rain was crying. Rain was overplayed cheesy British pop songs. And most of all, rain was _wet._

Eliza held her hood above her head and wrapped her phone in her coat as she ran, fruitless attempts to stay dry since she could already feel cool water squishing uncomfortably along the elastic in her bra. Her _bra._

She sighed and dripped gratefully as she finally found shelter on the subway. Glancing around the car, she saw that she had been the only one outside when all the angels in Heaven, Jesus, God, and the donkey Mary rode to the manger on had stepped on a Lego and started bawling. She sat down in the nearest unoccupied seat with a squelch.

Eliza pulled out her phone after directing an exasperated sigh at the universe. It was waterlogged, but not nearly as bad as the rest of her. Looking around desperately for something to dry it off on, the only thing she saw was an abandoned Kleenex shoved between two seats across from her. She patted herself down, but of course, everything on her person was damp. There was a puddle condensing on her seat and she squirmed.

The guy she was sitting next to coughed, and then held out his hand.

"Uh, may I?" he asked with a glance at her phone.

Eliza was too shell-shocked to respond right away, for more than one reason. The first and probably most prevalent reason was that the guy was attractive. _Amazingly, heartbreakingly_ attractive. Smooth, dark hair framed his animated features, and he wore a pair of square glasses that on most people would be nerdy (she knew, she had worn similar ones in high school) but on him they only enhanced his dark eyes and envious lashes. His lips were parted in question, and they looked soft.

 _Goddammit, Eliza,_ she thought to herself. _You have got to stop having those "Kissing-random-stranger fantasies" whenever you see a cute guy on the subway._

"Oh, sure," she said gratefully, "Thanks."

"No problem." His fingers brushed her hand as he took her phone. They were warm. Eliza shivered.

And that was the moment when she realized that it wasn't a real smart idea to hand your phone over to a random stranger on the subway. But she couldn't very well ask for it back _now_. So far, it seemed like he was only drying it off, not trying to swipe a random drenched girl on the subway of her only accessible communication.

"Got a little nasty out there, I see," he laughed, gesturing to her soggy appearance as he used his coat to dry her phone.

"Ha, yeah. A little," Eliza snorted and then felt her face go hot. _You're so great at first impressions, Eliza._ "Though I think I saw an ark floating around in Times Square…"

The man laughed again and Eliza flushed, comforting warmth rushing back into her body.

"Gosh darn weather. At least you're out of it now."

"It sure doesn't feel like it," she groaned, and they both laughed. "And I have to brave it again soon; I'm meeting my sister in about two stops. And I'm already late, and I'm wet, and it's supposed to be a 'formal occasion', and just ugh." Eliza paused and the guy said nothing. A wave of embarrassment drowned her as she realized that he probably didn't give a shit about her problems.

Nervously, she stuttered out an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump all of my life issues on you."

"No problem," was all he said as he handed her back her phone, completely dry and functional. "Here you go. Wish I could help with the rest of _that_ , though," he said as he gave her a pointed once over.

Eliza was struck by the sudden realization that she was being flirted with. And not even discreetly flirted.

Trying to pull herself together again and respond in equal measure of intent, she said, smiling as flirtatiously as she could muster, "That would be nice. I'm so _cold._ " Somewhat-lie. But it was pity-inducing, and honestly, if he offered her his coat she highly doubted she would refuse. As she continued, her heart thumped, knowing that this was pushing the limits of her flirting-on-public-transportation experience. "Say, are you busy?"

"Like, now?" the guy asked, his brow furrowed. He thought for a moment. "Nope. Nothing. Just a typical Friday night. Why do you ask?" He smiled at her knowingly, and she tried to not let her awkwardness take a hold of her.

"Oh," she waved her hand, trying to act nonchalant. "It's just, I have a plus one for my sister's party, and my date bailed." Another lie. But she had to have a legitimate reason for asking a random person to come to her sister's party with her, _right_? People just didn't ask things like that out of nowhere. And an abandoned girl, soaked to the bone on a subway was sure to get his attention, apply to his sense of chivalry. Eliza knew if she was in a similar situation she would say yes. And she wanted him to say yes.

The worst part was that she didn't know why.

He cocked his head. "And what kind of party is this, exactly?"

Eliza snorted again, despite herself. She hoped it was endearing. "An engagement party that's really a fancy excuse for a college drinking party. My sister is nothing if not extravagant."

The guy laughed, and Eliza wasn't sure she could make it through the night without hearing him laugh again.

"Well," he said coyly. Even though she knew he was acting suave to impress her, Eliza couldn't help finding him attractive. _Damnit_ , she scolded herself once again. "I guess if you insist. But just one thing," he leaned in close until she could feel his whisper on her cheek, "what is your name?"

Eliza laughed brightly, embarrassed, having forgotten that relatively vital detail. She held out her dripping wet hand and almost recoiled, but he took it anyway.

"Eliza Schuyler."

"Alexander Hamilton. Wait, have I heard your name before? I have, I just don't know where…"

Eliza blushed. "Probably because of my father. Because he owns-"

"Schuyler Corporations, Uptown, yeah, I remember now. Do you work there?"

Eliza let out the breath she had been holding as her heartbeat escalated, constricting her chest. She was relieved to get off the topic of her family, but loathed that it had been turned to her. She supposed she couldn't be shy; she had just invited Alexander, a total stranger she had met on the subway, as her date to her sister's engagement party. Angelica would approve, though, both of Eliza's risk taking and her taste in guys. She knew Angelica well enough to know that this was not something she'd take offense or displeasure in. She was always badgering Eliza to be more spontaneous.

And Eliza couldn't think of something much more spontaneous to do.

"No," she replied, waving it off as casually as she could. "I'm still in school."

"Me, too," he said with a curious twinkle in his eye. Subtly, he edged closer to her. She didn't move away. "What's your major?"

"Major in teaching and minor in music."

"Law school for me."

His tone brought a laugh out of both of them.

"I guess that explains why you're carrying around 'Common Law Practices of the Early Courts'," Eliza pointed to the large volume set on the seat next to Alexander.

"Oh, this little thing?" He chuckled lightly and picked it up, running his fingers over the pages. "It's nothing compared to the case studies I have to 'read thoroughly'."

"Well, I suppose it's still interesting."

Alexander shrugged, his shoulders hunched, and the bags under his eyes seemed to deepen. Only now did Eliza notice them. He sighed. "Felony criminal cases are. Everything else is pretty standard. Divorce, will settlement, divorce, divorce, insurance settlement, guilty drug charge, repeat. You only see the heated ones on TV."

Eliza didn't know exactly what to say to that. Her only court experience _had_ been from TV shows. "Then why do you do it?" she asked quietly, but genuinely.

"Because it has to be done. I want to make things better," he answered surely, but only after he had thought for a moment.

When he looked at her to see how she would take his response, Eliza had a moment of pride in her ability to pick out random strangers to flirt with.

The metro came to a halt, throwing her into Alexander, but he caught her and didn't seem to mind.

"Oh! This is the stop," Eliza shouted, flustered.

Smoothly, Alexander scooped up his book and stood, then took her hand and helped her out of her seat where she had left a puddle behind.

"Shall we?" he said.

She could have swooned, falling back into his arms like a love-struck maiden. Right then was when Eliza completely melted. _Fuck, now you're not only flirting with him, or inviting him to random family functions even though you don't know his name. You actually like him._

With a smile, she let him lead her off of the train and into the rain, and now she wasn't terribly worried because she was with someone.

Someone with an umbrella.

The rain wasn't so bad, then.


End file.
